


[Podfic] blinded by the sun by akamine_chan

by fire_juggler



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming of Age, Community: podfic_bingo, Fork-In-The-Road AU, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>He'd been offered the <i>honor</i> of killing a dragon, and it turned his stomach. He couldn't do it, and the only choice he had left was to leave his home.</p>
<p>At least he still had Toothless.</p>
<p><b>Author's Notes: </b>The prompt was: <i>I would love a fic where Hiccup decides to run away with Toothless instead of killing his first dragon, but Astrid doesn't find him and stop him in time. Basically I want a fic with Hiccup and Toothless going off and being awesome. Or, failing that, just fic of Hiccup and Toothless being awesome.</i></p>
<p>So, road trip for boy and dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] blinded by the sun by akamine_chan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blinded by the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604385) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Many thanks to akamine_chan for giving blanket permission to record podfic. When I read this fic, I knew it was perfect for the [Exploration Challenge](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/93282.html) over at Podfic_Bingo, and pretty much insta-podficced it, because it is _AWESOME!!!!!_ ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/blinded_by_the_sun.mp3)

## Length:

00:15:48 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/blinded_by_the_sun-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 15.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/blinded_by_the_sun-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 8.4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
